Luz y Sombras: Las crónicas de un Rey (Reedicion)
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail, si quieren saber mas entren.
1. Chapter 1

**Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un Rey**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, tambien cualquier otro elmento que use de alguna otra serie como tokyo ghoul no me pertenece.**

 **Como muchos ya lo habran notado eh reeditado toalmente el fic, desde el capitulo 2 y eh cambiado totalmente el capitulo 3.**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El nacimiento del caos**

 **Konoha no sato: 10 de Octubre**

Un valle de muerte son las palabras más adecuadas para describir el estado actual de Konoha no sato, la que hasta hace unos momentos era conocida como la aldea más poderosa de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi ahora no es más que una sombra de su antiguo ser, lo que antes era una aldea prospera y llena de alegria ahora no es mas que edificios caidos o hechos pedazos, un camino de destruccion a pocos metros del monte de los hokages, las calles ardiendo en llamas y lo peor de todo, los cadaveres de inumerables personas muertos de forma horripilante, hombres, mujeres y niños, nadie se salva, incluso ninjas que lucharon valientemente con su ultimo aliento para prteger su hogar antes de morir de una forma horrible.

Konoha no sato fue conocida por tener el grandisimo honor de ser el lugar de origen de algunos de los ninjas más poderosos en toda la historia del continente como Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Hatake Sakumo, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai entre algunos otros mas, una aldea que fue conocida no solo por tener el grandisimo honor de haber sido la segunda aldea shinobi en existir despues de Uzushiogakure no sato, haber sobrevivido a 3 guerras mundiales shinobi y entre muchas otras cosas.

Todas estas cosas y muchisimos mas logros habian tergiversado de cierta forma el pensamiento de la aldea haciendolos sentir una sensacion de arrogancia, se sentian invensibles, se sentian en la cima de todo y que unas cuantas palabras sobre la **Hi no Ishi** les daban la verdad absoluta, el concejo de la aldea empezaba a tener deseos oscuros de dominacion y poder, como si el mismisimo Kami o alguna entidad que tenga control sobre el destino temiera que lo que fue un lugar de amor y paz se fuera a convertir en un lugar horrible decidio enviar la tragedia de una forma inesperada que poco sabian solo empeoraria las cosas.

La serie de sucesos que llevaron a esta situacion escritos por una perra llamada el destino comienza por dos personas, un matrimonio joven conformado por dos de los ninjas más poderosos de esta era.

Namikaze Minato con 20 años de edad, recientemente nombrado como Yondaime Hokage de Konoha no ato, temido por todo el mundo ninja como **Konoha no Kiiroi Senko** y considerado una amenaza de clase SS en los libros bingos al ser el heroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina de 20 años de edad, antiguamente conocida por ser la princesa de Uzushiogakure no sato, la nieta del Daimyo de dicho pais antes de que este fuera destruido por la fuerza combinada de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, una de las kunoichis mas poderosas y leales a konoha despues de Tsunade figurando en el libro bingo como una amenaza de clase S, temida y respetada como **Akai Chishio no Habanero** y recientemente mejor conocida como la esposa del yondaime hokage.

El joven matrimonio con practicamente poco menos de 1 año de haberse casado a poco tiempo de haber concluido la guerra, hoy se supone que seria el dia mas feliz en la vida de esta joven pareja ya que hoy 10 de octubre seria el dia en que ambos tendrian a su primer hijo, mejor dicho a sus primeros hijos ya que los ultrasonidos revelaron que tendrian mellizos, ambos padres eran un hervidero de emocion y felicidad cuando se enteraron de que serian padres, kushina practicamente despotrico cosas sobre que por fin tendria hijos sobre el cual presumir a su mejor amiga, Uchiha Mikoto, que tambien tenia un hijo recien nacido, Uchiha Itachi, mientras minato a pesar de ser menos efusivo tambien murmuraba cosas sobre ser el mejor de los padres.

Sin embargo como todo en esta vida nada puede ser perfecto ya que el embarazo de kushina tenia cierto inconveniente, kushina era la Jinchuriki del kyuubi, carga que le fue heredada por la hoy difunta Uzumaki Mito, esposa del Shodaime Hokage, esto implica muchos riesgos en el caso de los jinchurikis mujeres y en especial en la jinchuriki del bijuu mas poderoso, el riesgo es que durante el embarazo el chakra que normalmente se usa para alimentar el sello que mantiene a raya a la bestia era usado para ayudar al desarrollo del bebe, de ahí que de hecho el embarazo de una jinchuriki dura 10 meses en lugar de 9 como normalmente seria, esto trae como consecuencia que a la hora del nacimiento de los hijos el sello es demasiado debil y existe una alta posibilidad de que el bijuu escape.

Sin embargo este problema podia ser solucionado con las medidas adecuadas, ambos padres tenian mucho que agradecer al Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, por haberles informado las medidas que podian tomar para esta situacion, en el pasado el shodaime hokage usando su Mokuton y con unos sellos creados por su esposa fue capaz de evitar el escape del zorro las veces que su amada esposa estuvo embarazada, a pesar de que ya no quedaba nadie con vida capaz de usar la legendaria Kekkei Genkai del fundador de la aldea y no existia nadie que tuviera un nivel de Fuinjutsu remotamente cercana a la de la difunta uzumaki eso no le quitaba al minato ser actualmente el mas grande usuario de Fuinjutsu solo con su esposa y su sensei, Jiraiya, siendo cercanos a el, ademas de que kushina tenia la ventaja de poseer un chakra especial capaz de restringir al zorro.

Por si todo esto no fuera suficiente se designo una zona alejada de la aldea para el alumbramiento, cubierta por una poderosa barrera, con anbus leales al sandaime custodiando el perimetro, con Sarutobi Biwako, la esposa del sandaime y una kunoichi medico como parteras mientras minato mantiene activo el sello.

El primero en nacer fue un varon, de cabellos rojos como la sangre al igual que kushina, ojos purpuras, unas curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y piel algo bronceada como minato, este pequeño fue nombrado Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi.

El segundo bebe fue una niña, de cabellos rubios como el padre, piel blanca como su madre, ojos purpuras y las mismas marcas en las mejillas que menma, esta pequeña fue nombrada Namikaze Uzumaki Akane.

Sin embargo en ese momento ocurrio algo tan inesperado que incluso casi provoca que minato deje de alimentar el sello del kyuubi, en ese instante nacio un tercer niño, su cabello era rubio de tonos incluso mas brillntes que su padre con algunos mechones de cabello rojo dando lugar a algunos tonos naranja intenso, su piel era tan palida que no le faltaba mucho para darle a cierto sannin serpiente un plazo por su dinero y finalmente sus ojos eran azules de un tono tan profundo como el mismo oceano.

Por supuesto este hecho desconcerto a ambos padres ya que el ultrasonido no revelo jamas el nacimiento de una tercera criatura pero ese detalle fue lo que menos dejo perplejos a ambos padres, lo que los tenia genuinamente preocupados era el aura que emitia el pequeño era lo que ellos describirian como un aura dividida, sentian algo oscuro, algo siniestro, algo podrido, pero al mismo tiempo sentian todo lo contrario, algo tan puro y divino que podrian considerarlo un regalo enviado por los mismisimos dioes, de hecho la partera estuvo a poco de soltar inconscientemente al pequeño de no ser porque noto un detalle aun mas preocupante.

El chakra que emitia el niño era de proporciones colosales, su pequeño cuerpo respiraba con dificultad a causa de no poder soportar su propia presencia, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder estabilizarlo.

Fue en ese momento que el verdadero infierno se desato sobre el matrimonio namikaze cuando ocurrio por tercera vez en tan pocoso minutos un hecho inesperado, un extraño hombre de mascara naranja con forma de remolino que solo permitia ver un sharingan completamente maduro asesino a los anbu enviados por el sandaime, transpaso la barrera, asesino a las parteras y tomo como rehenes a Akane y Arashi, todo en cuestion de segundos.

Naturalmente el yondaime trato de tranquilizar al extraño enmascarado pasando por alto el hecho de que el sujeto se mantenia imperturbable y el demasiado asustado.

Graias a su gran velocidad fue capaz de recuperar a ambos bebes solamente para darse cuenta de que estaban llenos de explosivos forzandolo a tener que transportarse hacia otro sitio, para el era obvio que el extraño queria a kushina sola y con su sello debilitado, lo habia logrado, para cuando fue capaz de recuperar a su otro hijo del lugar donde se habia qedado y llegar hacia donde estaban kushina y el enmascarado ya era demasiado tarde, kushina quedo apenas con vida y el kyuubi estaba libre.

El hombre haciendo uso de un extraño jutsu espacio tiempo fue capaz de aparecer en konoha en cuestion de segundos desatando a la poderosa bestia de nueve colas sobre la aldea, muchas personas murieron de forma horrible, la unica razon por la que la aldea no fue destruida en su totalidad fue que el sandaime estaba presente y fue capaz de organizar a los ninjas.

Minato mismo se vio forzado a enfrentar al extraño hombre que el creia que era madara, el hombre era poderoso, mas poderoso y habil que cualquier otro enemigo que haya enfrentado y solo fue gracias a que este lo subestimo que pudo golpearlo con una combinacion de **Rasengan** con el **Hiraishin** forzandolo a retirarse pero prometiendo que algun dia tendria al kyuubi de nuevo.

Minato nunca habia sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida, para el una cosa era segura, ese enmascarado causaria gran dolor y sufrimiento no solo a konoha sino que al mundo entero, mas sin embargo se vio forzado a dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado ya que el kyuubi a pesar de ser libre del control del enmascarado eso no parecia impedir que siga causando desastres en la aldea.

Fue solo gracias a gamabunta y al hiraishin que fue capaz de llevarlo a una zona alejada, para ser mas especifico la misma zona donde descanzaban su esposa eh hijos, desde ese momento y a pesar de que su esposa no estaba nada de acuerdo el tomo la decision que mas le doleria pero que a sus ojos tenia que hacerse, convertir a uno de los niños en el proximo jinchuriki usando el **Shiki Fuin** y el **Hakke no Fuin** para dividir el alma del kyuubi en dos sellando la mitad en si mismo y la otra mitad en su hijo, todo a costa de su propia vida, hizo rapidamente los sellos necesarios lo que nos lleva a la situacion actual.

Minato no podia dejar de sentirse algo intimidado ante la presencia de la entidad que reina sobre la muerte, su piel purpura con un cuerpo en decadencia que permitia incluso contar sus costillas, su cabello blanco largo de punta estilo madara uchiha, sus cuernos rojos, sus ojos negros con amarillo, su manto blanco, el cuchillo que sostenia con sus afilados colmillos y el extraño collar de cuentas rojas que sostenia, todo en el dios de la muerte era intimidante, dicho ser miraba de forma aburrida a todos los presentes incluyendo a los tres bebes y al kyuubi que luchaba por ser libre de las cadenas de oro que lo aprisionaban.

— **¿Para que me invocaste mortal?** — pregunto el shinigami mirando friamente al yondaime hokage.

—Quiero que divida al kyuubi en dos partes al kyuubi shinigami-sama y que una de esas mitades sean selladas en mí— pidio minato preparado para morir.

—MINATO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS— grito kushina suplicante temiendo lo que pasaria a continuacion, perderia a su marido y uno de sus hijos tendria que llevar la dura carga de ser un jinchuriki.

—Debe hacerse kushina, por el bien del pueblo, por el bien del mundo, abandonar a tu pais seria tanto como dejar a un niño solo, ademas yo se que tu cuidaras de ellos— respondio minato mientras su esposa apretaba los puños ya que sabia que era verdad, eran ninjas, el pueblo siempre seria lo primero.

Shinigami por su parte miro a los involucrados de forma seria y analitica, poso primero su mirada en el kyuubi, luego en el yondaime, luego en kushina, luego en arashi y akane, finalmente poso su mirada en el bebe de cabellos rubios antes de que sus ojos se abrieron con horror y algo de incredulidad, unas emociones que los dioses rara vez experimentaban, una serie de visiones del pasado y del futuro pasaron por la mente del dios antes de hacer algo que canbiaria la historia del mundo para siempre.

— _ **Pensar que despues de tantos miles de años alguien heredaria toda esa sangre de forma tan pura…kami-Nii y Yami-Neechan haran un gran escandalo por esto pero si todo sale como creo que pasara entonces este mundo se volvera muy interesante….tan interesante como tu lo eras Yumi-Neechan**_ — con todos esos pensamientos en mente shinigami se preparo para lo que muchos considerarian una locura en un millon, pero en este mundo tan podrido se necesitaban medidas drasticas. — **Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, no es necesario que ustedes mueran esta noche, yo mismo dividire al kyuubi en dos partes y sellare ambas partes en los humanos que ustedes llaman Arashi y Akane** — los ojos de ambos padres se llenaron de esperanza al escuchar las palabras del shinigami, kushina lloraba a moco tendido ya que su esposo no tendria que morir y ambos podrian proteger a los niños pero minato en cambio entrecerro los ojos encarando al shinigami.

— ¿A cambio de que?— pregunto el hokage mirando de forma seria al dios.

— **Je sin duda los humanos no son tan idiotas como yo lo pensaba, por lo menos tienes un gramo de inteligencia mas que el 98% de tu raza idiota…..** — sentencio el shinigami con una sonrisa fria, minato se sintio algo insultado pero no dijo nada ya que no era tan tonto como para creer que seria capaz de hacer frente a un dios cuando apenas y habia sobrevivido al kyuubi. — **Mi precio es algo que tal vez nunca conozcan, solo les dire que todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar para empezar de nuevo, es el ciclo natural de las cosas, esta era llegara a su fin de una forma u otra solo hare que sea equivalente al peso en que todo este mundo ha sentenciado su destino final…** — ambos padres no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en las palabras del dios de la muerte ya que una especie de energia oscura se formo en su mano y pronto una intensa luz cego toda la zona por lo que nadie fue capaz de ver lo que paso.

El kyuubi fue dividido y selllado en arashi y akane cuyas marcas de bigotes se volvieron mas gruesas pero lo que nadie noto fue que de los dos bebes, de kushina y de minato salio una energia color rojo que entro en el cuerpo del tercer bebe, sin que nadie lo notara los cabellos de minato, akane, arashi y kushina se hicieron de tonos mas opacos mientras que el otro bebe resplandecio por breves instantes en unas energias blancas y negras.

— **El pago esta mas que saldado….nos volveremos a ver humanos, tengalo por seguro, cuando lleguen al limbo y en mis manos este juzgarlos…lo que haran durante las proximas horas definira el destino de esta era asi que mejor no hagan estupideces** — con esas palabras el dios de la muerte dejo el mundo humano a sabiendas del caos que se avecinaba.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, con sus sugerencias y con sus opiniones, se los agradeceria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luz y Sombras: Las cronicas de un Rey**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, tambien cualquier otro elmento que use de alguna otra serie como tokyo ghoul no me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo reeditado desde la parte de más abajo.**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konoha no sato**

 **11 de Octubre**

Ha pasado 1 dia desde el ataque del kyuubi, la aldea aun esta en un estado de alerta dados los acontecimientos, la mayoria de los civiles sobrevivientes se ven forzados a dormir a la intemperie ya que una gran cantidad de edificios quedaron hechos pedazos, los pocos ninjas medicos que estan en un estado medianamente decente se encuentran tratando de ayudar a los heridos mientras los ninjas se dividen en dos grupos, los que han creado un perimetro de vigilancia alrededor de la aldea para prevenir ataques enemigos y los que se suman a la busqueda de cuerpos o de sobrevivientes bajo los escombros, todo para el funeral masivo que habra mañana para honrar a los caidos por el ataque.

En la torre hokage que fue uno de los pocos edificios que quedo de pie Namikaze Minato se encontraba en un estado de total preocupacion e incertidumbre, despues del sellado del kyuubi lo primero que hizo fue llevar a su esposa e hijos al hospital ya que kushina habia sido dañada seriamente despues de la extraccion del bijuu, el juraria que al verse en un espejo cuando llevo a kushina a una habitacion privada del hospital su cabello era un poco menos brilloso y de tonos mas opacos al igual que el de su familia pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello ya que uunas piedritas en su zapato comenzaban a manifestarse.

El concejo queria respuestas al igual que toda la poblacion pero habia logrado retrasar la reunion con ellos hasta esta noche ya que necesitaba meditar acerca de cómo proceder ya que habia muchas cosas que sencillamente no podia darse el lujo de revelar dada la isituacion actual de la aldea ya que si las personas entraban en panico los hacia vulnerables a ataques enemigos, habia enviado un mensaje a su sensei con ordenes de evitar por el mayor tiempo posible que la informacion de la situacion de konoha llegara a manos de otros pueblos ademas de buscar a tsunade ya que konoha necesitaba a todos los ninjas disponibles.

Otro problema era la situacion economica ya que esto sin duda los llevaria a una depresion economica de las que les tomaria algunos años recuperarse, incluso con el apoyo del daimyo seria un proceso muy lento.

Sin embargo habia una cosa que le preocupaba, mejor dicho 4 cosas que sin duda serian una piedrita en sus zapatos, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura y el Concejo Civil, estas personas sin duda tratarian de aprovecharse de la situacion para tener mas poder para ellos mismos y lo peor de todo es que no podria hacer nada para evitarlo, necesitaba el apoyo economico de estas facciones que desgraciadamente tenian dinero a manos llenas, dinero que la aldea necesitaba.

Mas sin embargo lo que mas le preocupaba era la situacion con sus hijos, el no era un ingenuo, el sabia muy bien que por muy sus hijos que fueran el dificilmente podria protegerlos de su propia aldea, cuando la noticia de que sus hijos eran jinchurikis saliera ala luz el no tenia la menor duda de que las personas pedirian a gritos por su muerte, la herida aun estaba muy fresca, todos habian perdido gene preciosa y desquitarian su odio con lo primero que encuentren, es la naturaleza humana, aunque el se tome el tiempo para explicarles los fundamentos del arte fuinjutsu que implica que sus hijos son la carcel y no el prisionero la aldea lo ignoraria, ¿Porque?, sencillamente porque creer que sus hijos son el kyuubi les gusta mas, entra mejor en sus caprichos pendejos de tener alguien de quien abusar fisica y mentalmente a su capricho, a ellos les gusta creer lo que ellos quieren y no lo que es, es el motivo principal por el que jinchurikis son tan odiados.

Incluso si esto no fuera asi tambien estaban los ancianos que sin duda querrian tener a sus hijos en su poder para hacer de ellos sus armas personales, sobre todo en la situacion actual donde necesitaban toda la fuerza posible, lo peor de todo es que tanto el como kushina no podrian hacer nada, una regla no escrita es que cuando te conviertes en kage todo de ti se convierte en propiedad de konoha, tu vida, tu familia, tus tecnicas, tus decisiones, todo es para konoha, el sencillamente no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para negarse a los deseos de su aldea.

Las palabras del shinigami lo tenian consternado, sin duda lo que el decidiera tendria repercusiones grandes sobre el mundo entero, ademas estaba la profecia de los sapos que le habia mencionado jiraiya, ahora no tenia dudas, Arashi y Akane eran los niños de la profecia y sus decisiones esta noche sin duda definirian si salvarian al mundo o lo destruirian.

—Todo esto es una mierda— mascullo para si mismo usando su hiraishin para llegar al hospital, necesitaba tomar una decision y queria ver a su familia para ello.

Llego a la recepcion del hospital y dio gracias a kami que no habia nadie ya que la mayoria de los heridos estaban siendo atendidos en otro lado, eso le daba oportunidad de no tener que lidiar con interrogatorios incomodos.

—Yondaime-sama— exclamo la enfermera a cargo poniendose en posicion de firmes ante su lider.

—Como estan mi esposa y mis hijos— pregunto el namikaze seriamente.

—Kushina-sama esta muy bien, aun esta durmiendo a causa de los sedantes pero tal vez despierte para esta noche, Akane-sama y Arashi-sama tambien estan muy bien, ya nos tomamos la libertad de poner todas las vacunas pertinentes y hacer los examenes necesarios, lloran y comen mucho lo cual indica buena salud— explico la enfermera con una sonrisa ganando un suspiro de alivio de minato.

— ¿Y mi otro hijo?— pregunto minato seriamente ya que aun no habian tenido oportunidad de poner nombre a su tercer hijo, su nacimiento fue inesperado y necesitaba esperar a que kushina despierte para poder darle un nombre, fruncio el ceño visiblemente cuando noto que la enfermera tenia una expresion sombria antes de hacerle una seña de que lo siguiera.

Pasaron por los cuneros y pudo ver a arashi y akane durmiendo placidamente en compañía de otros bebes, la mayoria huerfanos del ataque del kyuubi, llegaron hacia una puerta al final del pasillo y lo que vio lo dejo algo preocupado, su hijo menor por 1 minuto, conectado a una clase de maquina que media los latidos de su corazon, respiraba con dificultad mientras por aguja transferian un suero a su sistema, a su alrededor algunos medicos lo observaban de forma seria haciendo apuntes.

—En toda mi vida habia visto algo remotamente similar hokage-sama, es algo sencillamente inaudito, este niño no deberia estar siquiera con vida— la forma helada en que hablaba la enfermera dejo preocupado a minato que comenzaba a temer por la vida de su bebe, tuvo que hacer aplomo de un gran control emocional y escuchar atentamente las palabras de la enfermera. —Su hijo podriamos decir que presenta una condicion anormal, posee cantidades de chakra colosales e inestables, demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo y aumentan rapidamente, calculamos que actualmente posee la cantidad de energia equivalente a dos jounin, pero este es anormalmente inestable, como si otra cosa lo estubiera perturbando, de ahí la dificultad para respirar ya que su cuerpo no puede resistir toda esa cantidad de poder— el yondaime quedo en estado de shock ante eso, esa cantidad de chakra era demasiado para un recien nacido, incluso arashi y mito que recien se habian convertido en jinchurikis solo tenian reservas equivalentes a la mitad de un genin y este era estable dentro de lo que cabe. —No solo es eso, su poder tambien parece tener propiedades regenerativas inusuales, mientras administravamos las vacunas pertinentes en su cuerpo notamos que los piquetes de la jeringa sanaban en cuestion de segundos y que algunos de los bebes a su alrededor que estaban heridos fueron capaces de sanar por el mero hecho de estar cerca suyo, pero como dije antes el no deberia estar vivo, las cantidades de energia que posee son demasiado elevadas para que un cuerpo recien nacido pueda soportarlo, tanto que debio haber nacido muerto pero aun se mantiene con vida, luchando incluso por respirar, esto es un milagro por decir lo menos— explico la enfermera algo emocionada antes de ir hacia los medicos dejando solo al yondaime con sus pensamientos.

— _Tiene que ser una broma…_ — penso minato tratando de enfocar sus habilidades sensoriales en el cuerpo de su pequeño, nada lo preparo para lo que sintio, el chakra de su hijo era practicamente colosal, era por lo menos lo doble del chakra de su alumno estrella, Hatake Kakashi, ademas fue capaz de sentir perfectamente la extraña perturbacion que le mencionaba la enfermera, era algo que podia reconocer en cierta forma pero carecia de todo sentido, le recordaba demasiado al senjutsu, parecia como si la energia natural entrara constantemente a su cuerpo. — _Con esa cantidad de chakra cualquiera pensaria que es un jinchuriki…_ — de pronto algo hizo click en la mente del yondaime hokage, tal vez, solo tal vez, este era el extraño precio que shinigami lo haria pagar.

Miro fijamente a su hijo en las incubadoras luchando por respirar, su rostro mostraba una expresion de culpa por lo que iba a hacer, pero si con salvaria a dos de sus hijos, calmaria la sed de sangre de su aldea, mantendria al mundo a salvo entonces que asi sea.

— **Para proteger a konoha el fin justifica los medios, como hokage este pueblo ya es dueño de toda tu sangre y debes ofrecersela para saciar sus actos enfermos de ser necesario** —

— ¡ANBU!— grito minato y al instante un grupo de 5 anbus comandados por un joven de pelo plateado y mascara de perro aparecieron inclinandose ante el hombre.

—A sus órdenes hokage-sama— dijo inu con tono profesional.

—Tomen a todos los medicos hacia **I &T** (Tortura e interrogacion) y no permitan que nadie que no sea yo entre, preparenlos para un sellado de memoria permanente, desconecten a ese niño y llevenlo a mi oficina— naturalmente dicha orden desperto la curiosidad de los anbu pero estos no eran nadie para cuestionar las ordenes del hokage.

Cuatro de los anbu tomaron a los medicos y a la enfermera que solo pataleaban exigiendo saber porque les hacian esto antes de desaparecer en un shunshin hacia I&T mientras inu tomaba al bebe rubio pelirrojo en sus brazos.

— ¿Minato-sensei?— pregunto kakashi algo preocupado al ver que su maestro comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas mostrando arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—El fin justifica los medios a la hora de proteger a konoha….kakashi lleva a ese niño a mi oficina y luego regresa aquí a cuidar de Arashi y de mito…..yo tengo que hablar con mi esposa…— Una vez dadas sus ordenes minato comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del hospital sin darle una mirada a su pupilo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Más tarde esa noche**

 **Sala del concejo**

Namikaze Minato entro a la sala del concejo con un rostro inexpresivo en su rostro con frios ojos azules que miraban de forma helada a cada una de las personas en la sala, ya todo el concejo estaba presente con excepcion de su esposa que por motivos obvios aun no salia del hospital lo cual dejaba al clan Uzumaki fuera de cuestion en la reunion, el recuerdo de la fuerte discusión que sostuvo con su esposa aun estaba fresco ya que cuando le menciono lo que iba a hacer esta estallo en furia y practicamente ya lo amenazaba con el divorcio, fue una larga discusión pero al final fue capaz de hacer ver a su esposa las cosas a su manera, despues de la masacre de uzushio konoha se habia vuelto su casa y esta haria lo que fuera necesario para protegerla.

Una vez mas como se habia vuelto frecuente en este dia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras miraba a todos los presentes en la reunion, sin duda esto seria un dolor de cabeza.

En los asientos destinados al concejo civil se encontraban alrededor de 8 civiles, todos entre las personas mas jodidamente ricas de toda la aldea, sospechosos de inumerables tratos sucios y de actos de corrupcion, por si se lo preguntan fueron entre los menos afectados en el ambito economico, su lider, Haruno Kizashi, mantenia una expresion y porte arrogantes que en nada envidiarian a un noble a pesar de ser sencillamente un civil.

En el lugar destinado a los ancianos se encontraban Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu, antiguos alumnos de Senju Tobirama, el Nidaime Hokage, dos personas que habia aprendido a odiar con toda su alma, ambos llenos de si mismos pensando que sus palabras eran la verdad absoluta constantemente metiendose en su forma de gobernar la aldea con ideas que lejos de beneficiar a la aldea terminarian llevandola un dia a una guerra.

Shimura Danzo es posiblemente el peor de todos los ancianos, el rival del sandaime hokage, el hombre ha estado tras la posicion de hokage durante muchos años, actualmente es el lider de RAIZ, una organización secreta de anbu fundada por el, creada para formar ninjas sin emociones que solo sean leales a danzo, el hombre era tan peligroso que siempre buscaba la forma de hacer cosas en su beneficio y supuestamente el de konoha sin importarle si el hokage esta de acuerdo, tiene dos apodos que lo han hecho muy conocido en el mundo shinobi o en su defecto en el concejo, **War Hawk** y **Yami no Shinobi**.

Sarutobi Hiruzen es posiblemente el unico sujeto en el concejo de ancianos al que no detesta, un homre que ha llevado a konoha a la victoria durante tres guerras ninja, el hombre que mas tiempo duro en la posicion de hokage, temido por todo el mundo como **Kami no Shinobi** y tambien conocido por conocer todos los jutsus de konoha, despues de su retiro como hokage actualmente ocupa su posicion como parte del concejo de ancianos y como jefe del clan Sarutobi.

En la zona destinada a los jefes de clan se encontraban los jefes de los clanes más importantes de konoha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Uchiha, solo faltan los lideres de los clanes Uzumaki y Senju, kushina por su hospitalizacion y Tsunade siendo la ultima senju no ha puesto un pie en la aldea en un largo tiempo despues de la muerte de su hermano menor y de su amante, todos los jefes de clan forman el Concejo Shinobi.

—Veo que estamos todos presentes asi que comencemos la reunion— dijo el yondaime sentandose en su lugar, el primero en tomar la palabra fue el sandaime hokage.

—Temo que la situacion actual es muy mala, los informes preliminares indican que alrededor del 45% de la poblacion murio, la destruccion de la aldea fue alrededor del 50%, los numeros son demasiado altos, nos tomara algunos años recuperarnos de esta situacion— explico el sandaime con pesar ganando un tenso silencio por parte de todos.

—¿Y que sucede con el daimyo?, con su riqueza estoy segura de que para el seria cosa de nada pagar los daños provocados a la aldea— sugirio Inuzuka Ysume algo esperanzada ya que despues de todo el daimyo es el que les paga.

—Problmatico, dudo que la corte real de **Hi no Kun** i apruebe todo el presupuesto que necesitamos ya que es demasiado, los daños que sufrio la aldea equivalen a sifras millonarias que incluso con nuestro presupuesto y lo que nos de el daimyo no podremos pagar— explico Nara Shikaku deprimiendo a sus compañeros del concejo shinobi, fue en ese momento que Kizashi decidio tomar la palabra.

—Estimados compañeros del concejo shinobi, yo creo que nosotros el concejo civil tenemos la solucion a todo este problema— comenzo kizashi ganando la mirada de todos los presentes, todos notaron como los ancianos y los demas civiles sonreian, esto le dio un mal presentimiento al lado ninja. —Como saben por alguna razon nuestros negocios y nuestras familias fueron las menos dañadas durante el ataque del demonio….como tal nuestras fortunas permanecen casi itactas y despues de mucho discutirlo creo que tenemos un presupuesto que podemos otorgar a la aldea para ayudar a la reconstruccion— kizashi chasqueo los dedos mientras sus compañeros del concejo civil pasaban un informe de presupuesto al lado shinobi que abrio mucho los ojos ante la gran cantidad de dinero, justo las cantidades que la aldea necesitaba.

— ¿Qué quieren a cambio de todo esto?— exigio saber minato ganando una sonrisa de kizashi que amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos.

—Ya va siendo hora de que el lado civil ostente su verdadero lugar en la aldea, queremos todo esto…. — una vez mas kizashi repartio unas hojas entre todos los presentes que al leerlas se pusieron rojos de furia.

—ESTO ES UNA BLASFEMIA— grito hiruzen rojo de furia.

—Derecho a tomar decisiones sobre asuntos shinobi, hacerse cargo de los impuestos, control total sore la academia, derechos a tomar ciertas decisiones sobre los clanes, derecho a convocar una votacion cuando las decisiones del hokage sean muy arriesgadas, derecho a no declarar impuestos…. — susurro tsume con increduidad leyendo la sarta de barbaridades expuestas por el lado civil que sonreian con arrogancia.

—ESTAN FUERA DE SU MENTE MALDITOS PLEBEYOS, NO HAY FORMA EN QUE PERMITA QUE MI CLAN SE DOBLEGUE ANTE DEMANDAS TAN RIDICULAS— grito Hyuga Hiashi enojadisimo, muchos se sorprendieron de ver al siempre estoico patriarca de los hyuga tan enojado pero no era para menos, el hombre tenia bastantes problemas tratando de tener un control decente de su clan sin que los ancianos hyuga le jodan la vida y ahora le salen con que los civiles quieren tener poder sobre este, era un insulto al orgullo del hombre.

—Lo mismo digo, no hay forma en que deje a idiotas como ustedes inmiscuirse en los asuntos de mi clan— gruño Uchiha Fugaku por una vez estando de acuerdo con el hyuga.

—Las leyes de Konoha estipulan que los asuntos de clanes solo conciernen a los clanes, no hay forma en que ustedes puedan venir asi como asi y creer que pueden tener esa clase de poder sobre nosotros— gruño Aburami Shibi con voz estoica.

—PUEDEN IRSE AL PUTO INFIERNO CON TODO SU DINERO— grito tsume evidentemente enojada con kuromaru gruñedo hacia los civiles.

—Sean razonables jefes de clan, ustedes saben tan bien como nosotros que konoha necesita dinero y el honorable concejo civil es el unico que puede proporcionarlo— explico homura tratando de **calmar la situacion**.

—Antes de ser jefes de clan ustees son shinobis de konoha, eso nunca lo olviden, deben tomar las decisiones que sean mejores para el pueblo les guste o no, ademas no piden demasiado, estas medidas incluso podrian ayudar a prevenir futuras traiciones— sentencio koharu de forma fria dejando furiosos a los jefes de clan.

—No esperas que sinceramente aceptemos esto asi como asi— exclamo inoichi molesto con la anciana.

—Nuestros clanes tienen derecho, hacer esto es lo mismo que darles control sobre nuestras familias— dijo esta vez chouza dejando de comer dando a entender que hablaba muy enserio.

—Digan lo que digan no cederemos a nuestras demandas, es eso o se quedan sin nuestro dinero que ustedes necesitan, incluso con el dinero del daimyo no alcanzara— sentencio kizashi sin borrar su sonrisa ganando una mirada de odio de los jefes de clan.

—Crees que los anteriores hokages dieron sus vidas para esta aldea solo para que unos parasitos como ustedes conviertan una dictadura en una clase de democracia, eso es inaceptable— exclamo el sandaime muy enojado por la desfachates de los civiles, su difunto sensei tobirama siempre le habia dicho que nunca le pasara por la cabea darles a los civiles mas poder de lo necesario, dio una mirada a su sucesor que se habia mantenido cayado durante todo este tiempo.

—Acepto sus demandas…— dijo minato agachando la cabeza dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que cediera tan facil.

— ¿ESTAS PENDEJO O QUE DIABLOS MINATO? COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE TONTERIA— grito el sandaime sorprendido por las palabras de su sucesor.

Los ancianos sonrieron complacidos mientras los civiles con algo de superioridad, los jefes de clan estallaron en protesta por los proximos minutos cuando minato decidio recuperar el orden.

—SILENCIO…. Escuchenme a mi tampoco me gusta esto pero yo ya venia venir algo como esto y no encuentro otra solucion, en estos momentos la aldea es lo primero— sentencio minato dejando sin argumentos al sandaime y a los lideres de clan, algo resignado tomo el documento y lo firmo antes de lanzarlo a kizashi que sonreia enormemente.

—Ha hecho el mejor trato de su vida yondaime-sama, se lo garantizo— las palabras del haruno rayaban el cinismo mientras los otros civiles reian ligeramente ante su triunfo.

—Pasemos al siguiente punto, eh enviado un mensaje a mi sensei para que trate de retrasar la informacion del ataque a otros pueblos, tambien tiene órdenes de buscar a tsunade-sama para…..—

—Lamento interrumpirte yondaime pero creo que hay cosas que deben tratarse a la brevedad— minato entrecerro los ojos hacia danzo que hablaba por primera vez en toda la junta ya que ya lo veia venir.

— ¿Qué asuntos danzo?— pregunto minato de forma seria hacia el viejo Halcon de guerra.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo minato, sabes exactamente a que me refiero, ¿que ocurrio con el kyuubi?, estoy casi seguro de que el kyuubi fue controlado por el clan uchiha ya que su compuesto fue uno de los edificios que no fue destruido y ademas ellos estaban fuera de la aldea durante el ataque— exclamo danzo sacando a relucir su paranoia por la que era muy conocido.

Hiruzen solo pudo suspirar con fastidio al ver las acciones de danzo ya que el belicismo, la paranoia y el extremismo eran palabras que definian a la perfeccion a su rival, esperaba que sus palabras no provocaran una tragedia.

—Como te atreves maldita momia, mi clan ha servido por años a este pueblo y lo menos que merecemos es algo de respeto, no acusaciones de un viejo senil y frustrado como tu— respondio fugaku de forma fria a las acusaciones del yami no shinobi.

La mirada de todo el concejo estaban clavadas en ambos hombres, nadie sabia de que lado ponerse ya que era bien conocido que no era la primera vez que un uchiha controlaba a un bijuu asi que la idea de que los uchiha fueran responsables del ataque no era algo tan descabellado pero si se pensaba con razonamiento logico era algo muy carente de sentido, despues de todo son uno de los clanes nobles de la aldea, practicamente son como realeza, no tienen motivos para atacar a su propia aldea.

—Estas muy equivocado danzo, los uchiha no tuvieron nada que ver con el ataque del zorro a konoha, no hay uchiha vivo que sea tan poderoso como para controlar a un bijuu y en cuanto al porque no estaban en la aldea, ¿Qué esperabas?, viven a las afueras de la aldea y el kyuubi aparecio en medio del pueblo, es natural que su compuesto saliera ileso— por supuesto minato sabia muy bien que hasta cierto punto estaba mintiendo, el sabia muy bien que fue un uchiha el que controlo al bijuu y lo invoco en konoha pero no era ningun idiota como para no saber las consecuencias que traeria revelar esto.

No solo se veria forzado a revelar el estatus de ex-jinchuriki de su esposa sino que konoha estaba en posesion del kyuubi desde tiempos del shodaime y nunca fueron informados sobre ellos, ademas de el mismo, sarutobi, jiraiya, tsunade y el daimyo nadie conocia estos detalles excepto unos cuantos amigos cercanos, eso podria generar problemas a futuro ya que la poblacion inevitablemente los culparia del ataque del kyuubi y podria desencadenar una guerra civil, tampoco podia revelar que posiblemente Uchiha Madara estaba vivo y que era el quien controlo al zorro, causaria un gran panico que era algo que en este momento no necesitaban.

Muchos incluso danzo mas a regañadientes asintieron ante la logica del yondaime mientras interiormente fugaku suspiraba aliviado por saber que se habia salvado de las sospechas.

— ¿Entonces que hizo con el demonio hokage-sama?— pregunto un civil preguntando lo que muchos se estaban preguntando.

La mirada del hokage se torno tan gelida que de cierta forma aterro a muchos, el hombre apreto los puños con rabia y con sentimientos de odio hacia el mismo antes de hacer lo que sin duda cambiaria al mundo para siempre pero no de la forma que el creia.

—Deben saber que el kyuubi es una criatura demasiado poderosa incluso para mí, incluso si se da el remoto caso de que sea asesinado por metodos humanos este renacera inevitablemente en unos años, los bijuu son criaturas hechas de poder puro, sin cuerpo alguno y atadas a este mundo…la unica forma en que pueden ser detenidos es si son sellados en cuerpos humanos…..usando una tecnica prohibida fui capaz de sellar a la bestia dentro de este huerfano que encontre— minato chasqueo los dedos, a su lado aparecio kakashi con un bulto el cual mostro a todo el concejo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron, era un bebe de piel morena, de cabello castaño, ojos negros y el sello que contenia a la bestia tatuado en su estomago, minato mentalmente y por alguna morbida razon no pudo evitar sonreir ante su trabajo, un genjutsu temporal alterado con sellos, un sellos falso y otro sello que decolorara su chakra y el disfraz de jinchuriki estaba hecho.

Toda la sala quedo en un silencio letal ante las palabras del hombre y ante lo que veian, hiruzen entrecerro los ojos hacia el niño usando sus habilidades sensoriales quedando impresionado ante las grandes cantidades de chakra que ya poseia siendo un recien nacido, shibi y tsume sintieron como su perro e insectos respectivamente estaban inusualmente alterados, como si temieran del bebe frente a ellos, hiashi y fugaku activaron sus respectivos doujutsus pudiendo ver las hebras de chakra rojo iguales a las del kyuubi, los demas jefes de clan no sabian que pensar, los ojos de los ancianos practicamente brillaron con codicia mientras los civiles lo miraban con odio y asco.

—UN DEMONIO— grito kizashi alterado desatando un caos en la sala del concejo.

—DEBEMOS VENGAR A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS—

—QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO QUE ALGUIEN LO MATE—

—MATEN A LA PUTA BESTIA—

—MATENLO—

—SILENCIO— grito hiruzen cansado de los gritos de los civiles desatando un gran instinto asesino que puso a todos de rodillas excepto a minato que slamente respiraba con dificultad al sentir el terrible poder del sandaime, despues de unos minutos que todos se calmaran danzo decidio hacer notar su ambicion.

—Esta sin duda es una oportunidad unica para nuestra villa, este niño es la oportunidad perfecta para que konoha recupere su fuerza, entreguenlo a mi y yo les aseguro que sera el arma definitiva de konoha— dijo danzo mirando con ambicion al bebe en los brazos de kakashi.

—Estoy de acuerdo con danzo, con el entrenamiento adecuado ese jinchuriki sera una valiosa herramienta para el pueblo— dijo homura aportando su granito de arena.

—Las otras grandes naciones tienen a los otros bijuu en su posecion pero ahora que konoha tiene al más fuerte en su poder podremos ser imparables— exclamo koharu al borde del orgasmo mental imaginando un arma perfecta fiel y sumisa destruyendo a los enemigos de konoha.

—Estan locos, ese demonio debe ser asesinado ahora que se ha convertido en humano, tenemos que hacer justicia a todos los que mato— exclamo kizashi con el resto de los civiles apoyandolo.

—No sean idiotas…..ese pequeño solo es un inocente que fue seleccionado para llevar una carga tan pesada…hay una gran diferencia entre el contenedor y la carcel, ese pequeño es un heroe no el kyuubi— exclamo el sandaime enfermo por las palabras que decian los miembros del concejo.

—Hiruzen-sama tiene razon….ese pequeño tiene derecho a vivir una vida normal….ya bastante tiene con ser huerfano y tener que llevar en sus entrañas a la bestia que casi destruye la aldea como para que todos ustedes digan semejantes barbaries— exclamo inoichi igual de molesto que el sandaime.

—Ese niño es un heroe, no un demonio y mucho menos un arma, es un ser humano por el amor de kami…. — exclamo chouza apoyando a inoichi.

—Problemático pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos— dijo shikaku mirando seriamente al concejo.

Pronto los demas jefes se unieron a la discusión junto al sandaime alegando que el pequeño no era mas que el contenedor y no la bestia, los civiles solo hacian caso omiso de esto, era mas facil hecharle la culpa a un inocente para tener un chivo expiatorio y no tener que vivir con los problemas, los ancianos gritaban que el pequeño tenia que ser entregado a danzo para ser una herramienta, en resumen todo era un caos en la sala del concejo que se prolongo por casi media hora.

El pequeño solo miraba algo asustado toda la situacion, parecia que inconscientemente comprendia que su destino pendia de un hilo, despues de un rato y no ser capaces de llegar a un arreglo todos miraron a minato en busca de respuesto, todo como el lo habia planeado.

—No llegaremos a ningun lado de esta forma ya que el poder politico que usamos para defender nuestros puntos de vista termina en empate, tú decides minato— dijo danzo mirando junto a todo el concejo.

Fue en ese momento en que el yondaime supo que todo su plan habia tenido éxito, hacer pasar a su hijo mas joven como el jinchuriki sin revelar su patrimonio para evitar cualquier sospecha de que sus otros dos hijos eran los verdaderos jinchuriki, el sabia muy bien que todo se dividiria en tres facciones, los jefes de clan y el sandaime eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no tener rencor contra el pequeño, mientras tanto los civiles en especial los concejales eran seres con un intelecto practicamente nulo y con una estupidez tan grande como sus fortunas, ellos no dudarian en creer que su hijo era el kyuubi en forma humana y ni a golpes lo sacarian de ese pensamiento, esperaba que manipular a otras personas menos inteligentes para sus planes no se volviera un habito, lo hacia sentrse algo malvado, mas de lo que ya se sentia, los ancianos eran personas muy codiciosas y el no tuvo la menor duda de que danzo trataria de hacerce con la custodia del bebe, en resumen su plan era poner al concejo el uno contra el otro dividiendolos en tres facciones llevandolos a un punto muerto dejandolo a el como el que tomaria la decision absoluta, ahí venia la parte final del plan, asegurarse de que jamas averiguen la verdad.

—Ya eh tomado mi decision, como eh dicho antes no importa si un bijuu es asesinado o en su defecto el jinchuriki, dentro de unos años la bestia renacera con su poder al 100% y esta vez no puedo garantizar que podamos detenerlo, por si no lo sabian esta casi comprobado que los bijuu acostumbran renacer donde murieron, si matamos a este niño nada garantiza que el kyuubi no renacera en unos años en medio de la aldea— muchos palidecieron ante ese pensamiento y a regañadientes tenian que darle la razon a minato.

—Pero aun asi hokage-sama la aldea necesita un chivo expiatorio— un sentimiento oscuro de destazar y torturar al pequeño nacio dentro del corazon de kizashi junto a los civiles, el tendria a su pendejo y nadie se lo impediria.

—Pudrete haruno, estamos hablando de un niño bastardo sin corazon— grito tsume furiosa al igual que los demas jefes y el sandaime.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi perra?, ESE MALDITO MOCOSO ES UN PUTO DEMONIO, ENTIENDELO DE UNA PERRA VEZ, ES UN DEMONIO Y TE CALLAS— grito kizashi de una forma que casi hizo sangrar los oidos de todos los presentes.

—MAS BIEN TU RECUERDA TU LUGAR JODIDO PLEBEYO— grito hiashi hyuga evidentemente ofendido iniciando una vez mas una discusión de gritos y gritos por todas partes.

—SILENCIO— grito minato ya harto de todo el drama. —Este niño sera colocado en el orfanato como cualquier otro niño, queda terminantemente prohibido adoptarlo o mencionar que el fue el jinchuriki a cualquiera fuera de este lugar— ordeno minato con los civiles y los ancianos estallando en protestas junto a los jefes.

— ¿Qué diablos dices hokage-sama?, el pueblo tiene derecho a saber sobre esto— gruño kizashi obviamente no satisfecho con las decisiones del yondaime.

—Realmente vas a dejar al niño que carga algo tan peligroso en un orfanato, lo mas logico seria que uno de nuestro clanes cuide de el— las palabras de fugaku no contenian ambicion alguna, era simple logica, dejar a un jinchuriki solo en un orfanato donde no hay garantia de que tendra un buen cuidado es peligroso y nada etico, dejarlo en un clan no solo garantiza su proteccion sino que tambien su formacion adecuada, cualquier clan es una opcion adecuada.

Bajo el cuidado del clan Hyuga dicho clan puede garantizar que el sello siempre estara vigilado y de haber fallas siempre se puede llamar a los especialistas en el arte fuinjutsu que son minato, kushina y jiraiya, bajo la guia de los clanes Nara, Yamanaka o Aburame se garantizaba que el niño tendria un buen cuidado mental sin tener que llegar a ser personas carentes de emociones como los ninja de danzo, un jinchuriki emocionalmente inestable es algo particularmente peligroso, en especial con uno con tanto chakra, con los Akimichi o Inuzukas el niño tendria garantizado un buen entrenamiento acorde a su estatus, particularmente con los ultimos que tienen una gran conexión con las bestias, el clan Sarutobi tenia como jefe al Sandaime Hokage, que mejor que el que fue venerado como el **Kami no Shinobi** para ser guardian del jinchuriki, incluso su propio clan podia hacerse cargo del niño, no era un secreto el oscuro pasado que el clan Uchiha tiene con el kyuubi, en el peor de los casos su linea seria capaz de frenar un descontrol del niño sin tener que dañarlo seriamente e incluso ayudarlo a desatar su potencial, se dice que el kyuubi es un bijuu de fuego, que mejor que un clan maestro en fuego para instruir al usuario del bijuu de fuego.

—NI DE BROMA PIENSEN QUE VOY A PERMITIR ESO, estan fuera de sus mentes si creen que permitire que ustedes y sus ideales idiotas contaminen al arma definitiva de este pueblo, el jinchuriki debe ser puesto bajo mi mando para ser moldeado en la herramienta de konoha— rugio danzo asqueado ante la idea de dejar que los clanes tomen el cuidado del niño.

El solo pensar en lo que le enseñarian los clanes, el amor, el compañerismo, la confianza, el trabajo en equipo, todo eso hacia que a danzo le dieran ganas de vomitar, ninjas solo son armas que se usan y se desechan cuando ya no tienen utilidad alguna, ninjas solo deben conocer la lealtad, la lealtad a sus dueños, jinchuriki no son mas que meros instrumentos para garantizar la posicion de los pueblos.

— ¿Un arma para konoha o para ti Danzo?— pregunto de forma retorica hiruzen a su rival que solo le dio una mirada de muerte.

—Nada de eso, esa cosa debe ser asesinada— exclamo un civil enojado ante todo lo dicho en la reunion.

Una vez mas el pandemonium se desato en la sala del concejo cada uno gritando sus puntos de vista ante la mirada aterrada del bebe, parecio ser una eternidad hasta que finalmente minato decidio que era la hora de retomar el control.

—Basta de tonterias, ninguno de ustedes tiene razon, ya les dije que si el jinchuriki muere el bijuu solo morira de forma temporal, no puedo poner bajo el cuidado de ningun clan porque dicho clan tendria demasiado poder en sus filas lo que provocaria un vacio de poder y desconfianza entre los clanes, finalmente no danzo, ni tu ni nadie usara al jinchuriki como un arma— por supuesto que minato tenia todo perfectamente calculado para que nadie descubriera su plan, el tenia esa ventaja a su favor, todos los aquí presentes eran personas que conocia de toda la vida, el sabia que esperar de ellos y podria calcular sus posibles reacciones ante ciertas situaciones, mas sin embargo estos jamas les cruzaria por la cabeza que alguien como el idearia un plan tan perverso, se habia tomado el tiempo para pensar en posibles argumentos contra casi toda posibilidad.

— ¿Cómo de que no?, es el proposito en la vida de todo jinchuriki ser el arma de sus naciones, deja de comportarte como un mocoso y dame al kyuubi— exigio danzo ganando el enojo de muchos por las faltas de respeto al hokage.

—Mira danzo e sido muy paciente contigo el dia de hoy pero que no se te olvide que yo soy el hokage y tus formas de hablar no me gustan, tu poder politico es lo unico que te salva de que yo mismo te mate, ademas tu que ya has visto jinchurikis en tu vida debes saber que un jinchuriki sin emociones es algo facil de manipular por su bijuu, no dejare que por tu sed de poder dejes a un jinchuriki influenciable por fuerzas que son una amenaza para konoha libre por la aldea, mucho menos bajo el mando de una persona como tu— sentencio minato de forma en que una vez mas danzo se quedo sin argumentos.

— _Pero esto no se quedara asi, yo tendre a mi arma de una forma u otra_ — penso danzo ya pensando en las formas de hacerse con el jinchuriki.

La reunion continuo con los temas de menor importancia muchos quedaron conformes mientras que otros decepcionados.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rakuen** (Paraiso), el lugar donde los humanos que podria decirse que fueron buenos o que alcanzaron la redencion a lo largo de su vida llegan al momento de morir, solo las almas que el dios de la muerte considera dignas pueden pisar este lugar, este lugar hace honor a su nombre dada su belleza practicamente irreal, es un jardin que parece casi interminable, lleno de arboles gigantescos, todas las flores posibles, animales de todo tipo viviendo en armonia y muchas cosas mas haya de la imaginacion humano, en resumen es un lugar tranquilo donde nunca ocurre nada malo…

—SHINIGAMI….VEN ACA Y ENFRENTA TU CASTIGO COMO UN HOMBRE…. —

En un castillo color blanco puro en lo mas alto de una montaña se lleva a cabo una reunion que de ser vista por un humano perderia todo su respeto y beneracion por las deidades, tres ocupantes muy peculiares ocupaban la habiacion donde esta una clase trono.

El primero es un hombre muy alto de largos cabello azules hasta sus tobillos, piel blanca, un rostro perfectamente esculpido y ojos dorados, viste un kimono masculino de color dorado, este hombre, mejor dicho esta deidad es **Kami** , el dios de la vida.

La segunda persona era una mujer cuya belleza era indescriptible, fuera de cualquier cosa comprensible por la humanidad, es de estatura media y aparentemente esta en sus 16 años, tiene cabello negro largo y sedoso hasta la cintura, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules y unos labios carnosos y rojos, viste de forma muy distinta a kami, lleva una blusa gris sin mangas con bordes azules, un chaleco de cuero negro abierto, un micro short de mesclilla que hace relucir su bien delineada figura, unas medias negras hasta los muslos y unas botas cafes de tacon alto, esta belleza es **Yami** , diosa del inframundo.

El último es un hombre alto, su piel es palida de un tono casi enfermizo, de ojos amarillos y cabello purpura rebelde de punta, el hombre viste unicamente pantalones negros y botas dejando ver su delgado cuerpo lleno de tatuajes negros, este ser es **Shinigami** , el dios de la muerte y regente absoluto del limbo.

Kami se encontraba sentado sobre su trono mirando algo frustrado como yami perseguia con intenciones asesinas a shinigami el cual solo atinaba a correr por su vida.

—Vuelve aquí idiota, sabes bien que esta prohibido interferir de forma directa en los asuntos de los humanos, vuelve aquí y enfrenta tu castigo…. — rugio yami con clara furia en su mirada mientras shinigami corria desesperadamente tratando de escapar.

—Calmense ustedes dos, no tiene sntido que se anden persiguiendo como un par de niños mimados, son dioses comportense como tal— exclamo kami seriamente poniendo fin a la discusión de sus hermanos.

—Explicanos Shinigami en que demonios estabas pensando, tus acciones no solo han cambiado el destino de konoha sino el destino de todo el mundo humano— exclamo yami mirando friamente a su hermano.

—Tengo mis motivos para lo que hice Yami-nee, debiste verlo, ese niño era algo mas que el chico de la profecia, era alguien en cuyas venas circula la sangre de los mas poderosos guerreros de toda la historia, tiene la sangre de nuestra hermana, tiene nuestra sangre, dejarlo solo asi como asi seria aun mas peligroso— respondio kami dejando sin argumentos a sus hermanos.

Kami y Yami quedaron pensativos ante lo dicho por su hermano, como olvidar a la descendencia de su difunta hermana, aquella diosa que sacrifico su inmortalidad para estar al lado de un humano.

—Pero aun asi tu sabes que precisamente por ser descendiente de nuestra hermana llevara inevitablemente a una gran perdida de vidas sino es que a la destruccion de la era misma— respondio kami sin duda preocupado.

—Seamos realistas hermano, la humanidad de esta era esta condenada desde hace mucho a causa de sus actos enfermizos, mejor que sean erradicados por alguien de nuestra familia a que se maten entre ellos de forma sanguinaria no sin antes dañar de forma horrible a los inocentes— sentencio shinigami de forma cruel, kami miro suplicante a yami en busca de apoyo pero esta nego con la cabeza.

—Lo siento hermano pero en esto tengo que darle la razon a shinigami, los humanos se han vuelto demasiado corruptos, tu has visto lo podrido que esta el sistema shinobi, si para purificar al mundo ha de ser erradicada gran parte de la poblacion entonces que asi sea— kami suspiro derrotado al ver que a regañadientes sus hermanos tenian razon.

—Supongo que esto es algo que no se podia evitar, yo supe desde el momento en que Hashirama murio que el mundo shinobi estaba condenado a su autodestruccion, no tal vz desde mucho antes pero algo en mi se negaba a creerlo— susurro kami algo triste mientras veia por un portal los pecados que cometian los humanos, pecados que hacian como si fuera cosa de todos los dias.

—No te culpes a ti mismo Hermano, en todo caso ellos no serian humanos y nosotros no seriamos dioses si no existiera la imperfeccion, sencillamente algunos son mas imperfectos que otros— dijo shinigami poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Qué haremos con el chico?, en todo caso nuestra intervncion en los acontecimientos del mundo humano es inevitable, dudo que konoha se tome la molestia en permitir que su potencial florezca, todo lo contrario, yo creo que haran hasta lo imposible por limitarlo— dijo yami mirando por el mismo portal a los miembros del concejo, entrecerrand su mirada en los viejos y los civiles que por s mismos ya tenian un lugar reservado en lo mas profundo y siniestro de su reino para toda la eternidad.

Kami se quedo en silencio por unos momentos meditando que deberia hacer.

—Lamentablemente desde tiempos inmemoriales solo shinigami ha tenido permitido pisar el mundo de los mortales, si tu y yo entramos al mundo humano podriamos romper el delicado equilibrio de todas las cosas, mas sin embargo despues de esta intervencion el mundo de los humanos no soportara otra aparicion suya hasta dentro otros 5 años— yami dio un guiño a kami ya que sabia muy bien que de entre ellos tres solo el dios de la muerte tenia ese privilegio de vagar por el mundo humano como se le de en gana, excepto cando interfiere directamente sobre los humanos, solo entonces el mundo humano necesita 5 años para recuperarse de la omnipotente presencia de la deidad.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados— dijo shinigami meditando sobre la situacion.

—Lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar, cuando pasen los 5 años quiero que tu hermano mandes a tu siervo mas fuerte ha entrenar al niño, se que es arriesgado pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer— dijo Kami ganando una mirada de shock de su hermana y una sonrisa oscura de su hermano.

—Tienes que estar bromeando kami, el ya murio hace miles de años e incluso hoy en dia se le considera un simple mito o una mera fabula como a su hermano, enviarlo al mundo humano es por demas riesgoso— dijo yami sabiendo muy bien los riesgos de enviar a ese hombre al mundo mortal.

—Yo al igual que tu soy muy conciente de que enviar a nuestro **cuñado** es un riesgo por si mismo Yami-nee pero tu sabes tambien como yo que situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas— dijo shinigami friamente dejando sin palabras a su hermana.

Las cartas estaban hechadas por manos de lospropios dioses, nadie sabia que pasaria, como pasaria ni contra quienes seria pero una cosa es segura, el mundo humano se volvera mas interesante.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mundo Humano**

En la oficina del hokage en medio de una cuna se encuentra nuestro pequeño protagonista camuflajeado con sellos, durmiendo placidamente sin el menor cuidado del mundo, a los lados de su cuna se encuentran los cuerpos inconscientes los anbu que se supone deben velar por su seguridad, frente a la cuna los ancianos Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo Shimura miran al pequeño con expresiones monotonas y frias.

—Siente esa enorme presencia, el podria ser el arma definitiva de este pueblo, pero ese bastardo de minato lo quiere poner en un orfanato— gruño koharu con veneno goteando en su voz y mirando con clara ambicion al niño.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es obvio que hablando no llegaremos a ningun lado, debemos tratar este asunto por nosotros mismos, por el bien de konoha— gruño danzo apretando su baston y ganando la curiosidad de los otros viejos.

—No pretendes que lo llvemos ahorita, ¿Verdad Danzo?, si el niño desaparece ahora vamos a ser los primeros sospechosos— dijo homura evidentemente preocupado ya que si el jinchuriki desaparecia asi no mas porque si el y sus compañeros serian los primeros en ser investigados junto al concejo civil.

—Claro que lo ser, por eso haremos que ese tonto de minato nos entregue al niño en bandeja de plata y que el mismo de la autorizacion para moldearlo en el arma que tiene que ser— dijo danzo ahora si ganando la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente danzo?— pregunto koharu con genuina curiosidad, años de conocer al viejo halcon de guerra le habian enseñado a koharu que no era un hombre que dijera palabras asi como asi.

Danzo saco de su tunica unos extraños sellos inentendibles para ambos ancianos y comenzo a colocarlos en el bebe, acto seguido pudieron sentir claramente como su expresion se volvia mas debil, su chakra comenzaba a disminuir entre otros cambios mas.

—Esto son sellos que robe del clan Uzumaki hace ya mucho tiempo antes de que fueran destruidos, nunca fui capaz de replicarlos por lo cual es la primera y ultima vez que puedo usarlos, estos sellos me permiten sellarr el chakra de una persona y limitar su crecimiento, a su vez limitan las habilidades fisicas y mentales al punto de ser considerado solo un fracasado en todo ambito, en palabras mas simples sellan el potencial humano en mas del 90%— la explicacion del yami no shinobi dejo sin palabras a sus compañeros.

—Eso es increible, ese maldito clan incluso muerto jamas deja de sorprenderme, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué sentido tiene dejar tan debil al arma?— pregunto homura confundido por las acciones de danzo.

—En estos momentos mientras hablamos mis agentes de NE estan esparciendo la noticia sobre la existencia del jinchuriki y la forma de identificarlo, mi plan es muy simple, voy a usar el odio de los civiles y hacer que estos descarguen toda su furia en el, este niño sera el paria de la aldea, sera torturado, golpeado, humillado y finalmente llevado al punto de ruptura donde su mente sera tan inestable que a minato no le quedara de otra que entregarmelo, los sellos son para que el no crezca poderoso y no pueda defenderse de los ciudadanos, ademas me permitiran controlarlo en cazo de que se vuelva contra nosotros— explico danzo sin pizca alguna de remordimiento, para el sus fines justificaban los medios.

Por su parte los otros ancianos miraban con miedo y algo de admiracion las acciones de danzo, definitivamente no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera.

—¿Cómo debemos llamarlo?— pregunto koharu queriendo cambiar el tema.

—El es un jinchuriki, un arma, no necesita algo de lo que solo nosotros tenemos derecho a gozar como un nombre, el sera un **Mumei** (Sin nombre), ese es el simbolo de que nos pertenece, no queremos darle un nombre por lo que no lo tendra— dijo danzo de forma cruel que no dejaba lugar a replica.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Dejen sus reviews con sus criticas, con sus sugerencias y con sus opiniones, se los agradeceria.**


End file.
